killer for Love
by The wings of sakura
Summary: No se si algun día lo continue...puede que quede incompleto. Perdonen las molestias.
1. Chapter 1

**Killer for Love**

**Signos:**

(Pensando)

Acción y sentimientos

Mis bonitos comentarios

**_-frases del pasado- _**como Flash back pero solo las oraciones

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hola a todos, estoy con un nuevo fic, sobre S+S pero aquí hago a Shaoran malo jajajajaja, por amor, la traición…de su amor, ya saben quien es, es rating M por ciertas escenitas. Esto se ma ha ocurrido un día normal en pensar en Shaoran…como asesino, entonces lleve acabo la idea y aquí están, aun no se que final será ni siquiera se si lo continuare, solo lo hago por diversión, depende de ustedes si lo sigo o no.

Nota: los maravillosos personajes de CCS (en especial Shaoran), ¡no son míos Buuuaaaaaa T-T, pertenecen a la mente maestra de las Clamp, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, solo es para diversión, de fans para fans, nada más, es mi tercer fic que hago y no he terminado ninguno --. Ahora disfruten de la asesina historia n.n. Aviso: Este fic no tiene nada que ver con magia y este fic es lemon así que si no te gustan estas cosas o no tienes edad o madurez suficiente te recomiendo que no lo leas, ya que puedes quedar maldito de la cabeza, eso es mentira, no lo se, depende de tus gustos, ahora basta de bla, bla, bla y los invito a leer esta historia.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Traicionado, Li Shaoran un joven de 25 años, se convierte en un asesino sin remordimientos por una sola causa…amor.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**.-.-.-.-._Capitulo 1: _El.-.-.-.-.**

**_-No te amo-_**

Un joven alto y musculoso con una katana me encanta esa arma, cabello desordenado y unos hermosos, brillantes pero fríos ojos ámbar.

En una habitación en penumbras, un cuerpo yace en el suelo cubierto de sangre, una mujer rubia con cuerpo proporcionado. El joven limpia su katana con un paño que luego lo deja tirado en el suelo y como toque final lanza cientos de pétalos de cerezo alrededor de del cuerpo muerto, una ultima palabra antes de irse -No necesito amor-.

----En la mansión Li----

Una chica de largos cabellos negros y ojos escarlatas se dirige a la puerta, aparenta 21 años de edad.

Meiling: abre la puerta, ¡Shaoran te esperaba, salta y lo abraza dándole un beso en la mejilla

El joven de nombre Shaoran se quedo con su rostro frío y solo dijo.

Shaoran: con frialdad, estoy cansado de trabajar así que me iré a dormir

Meiling: tus hermanas y la tía te están esperando para cenar, Shaoran tu cumpleaños es en 4 días más, ¿estarás con nosotros?

Shaoran: no tengo idea, me voy a dormir, sube las escaleras

Meiling: ¡Shaoran!

Shaoran: cierra la puerta azotándola, al diablo con mi cumpleaños, no lo necesito, me da igual

**_-¿Que quieres para tu cumpleaños?-_**

_**-Nada**_

_**-¿En serio?**_

_**-De verdad, solo te quiero a ti**_

_**-Aún así te tendré regalo**_

_**-Te digo que no es necesario**_

_**-Nada de eso, ahora tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana.**_

Shaoran: ¡no necesito nada, nada, saca su katana y observa su reflejo en ella, no…no más amor…no lo necesito…no es necesario…es una estupidez…solo sirve para sufrir…no lo necesito, no lo necesito, no lo necesito, ¡no lo necesito!

Ieran: abre la puerta, hijo

Shaoran: ¿que quiere madre, mirándola por el reflejo de la katana

Ieran: ¿tienes algo de que hablarme?

Shaoran: no madre

Ieran: Shaoran, ¿que te pasa?

Shaoran: nada

Ieran: hace tres años…desde que volviste actúas extraño

Shaoran: no ha pasado nada

Ieran: ¿que ha pasado en Japón?

Shaoran: no ha pasado nada

Ieran: ¿algún problema con ella?

Shaoran: ¡no pasa nada madre…ya no hay más ella, no existe, no nadie, ahora por favor déjame solo!

Ieran: de acuerdo, si quieres algo de comer, en la cocina hay de todo, cierra la puerta

Shaoran: ella…no existe, ya no existe para mí, ella es nada

_**-feliz, Shaoran**_

_**-muy alegre, ¡Shaoran! **_

_**-con voz triste, Shaoran**_

_**-Te amo**_

Shaoran: ¡cállate, cállate, cállate!

_**-Te amo**_

Shaoran: con las manos en sus oídos, ¡no sigas!

_**-Te amo**_

Shaoran: ¡¡¡CÁLLATE!

Meiling: recargada en la puerta, ¿que le has hecho…Kinomoto?

Al día siguiente-15 de Julio-7:00 AM-Li Corporations

Shaoran: entrando al edificio

Claudia: Buenos días señor Li

Una muchacha castaña de ojos color Madera ¡soy muuuyyy mala describiendo personas tanto como aspecto y de ropa así que gomen-nasai!

Shaoran: Buenos días Claudia, se va al ascensor

En una gran oficina, de paredes color azul profundo con techo blanco, una gran escritorio café oscuro con un PC último modelo y con muchos papeles encima, un florero de flores lilas, al lado hay un estante con un equipo de música y al otro extremo un gran sofá, un alfombra verde oscuro que guía hasta el escritorio, atrás del escritorio un gran ventanal, de esquina a esquina y un balcón en frente de la ventana donde se puede apreciar mucho de Hong Kong y su casa. Shaoran va vestido con un abrigo de cuerpo negro y su traje es azul marino con una corbata, con su cabello igual de desordenado de siempre que lo hace ver más guapo y sexy y mejor aun con ese penetrantes ojos ámbares ¡aaahhh, amo a Shaoran XD!

Shaoran: se saca su abrigo y lo tira al sofá

Shaoran va con su katana en la espalda, por eso es el abrigo porque esta prohibido portar este tipo de armas y además lo descubrirían.

Shaoran: deja el arma guardado en su caja fuerte y se sienta, enciendo el PC y abre un documento de notas, las muertes han ido en ascenso…es la…llevo 7 en solo 15 días…mmm…supongo que por ahora está bien, ¿como es que se llamaba?...Catherine Thomson, 22 años, al fin pude encontrarla, al hermana de ese estupido, termina de teclear, guarda el documento con la clave secreta, cuando me entre aburrimiento me busco otra…ahora a trabajar, presiona el botón del intercomunicador,

18:00 PM

Shaoran: presiona el botón del intercomunicador, Claudia has pasar al cliente

Claudia: si señor

Momentos más tarde

Un hombre de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos color cielo, entra a la oficina de Shaoran.

Shaoran: mirando por la ventana y voltea y se impresiona, (¡es él!)

Joven: hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos Li-kun

Shaoran: Max, tanto tiempo

Max: si

Shaoran: hace poco me enteré de lo de tu hermana…lo siento

Max: lo siento por ti también, era tu novia

Shaoran: tienes razón, cuando supe que la habían asesinado me sentí destrozado

Max: te comprendo, ¿vas a ir al funeral mañana en la noche?

Shaoran: claro que si, no puedo faltar

Max: te estaremos esperando

Shaoran: se que soy imprudente pero, ¿vino Sakura?

Max: si ha venido, Catherine y ella eran muy buenas amigas

Shaoran: yo también quiero ver a mi amiga, ¿están saliendo juntos?

Max: nos casaremos en unos meses más

Shaoran: ¡que bien amigo, se levanta y le da un abrazo de amigos, no piensen raro, ¡felicitaciones, lo suelta

Max: ¿no te molesta?

Shaoran: ¿Por qué?

Max: pues antes ustedes eran novios

Shaoran: no te preocupes, solo fue amor de estudiantes, ahora solo somos amigos y nada más

Max: que bien, bueno nos vemos, cierra la puerta

Shaoran: jejeje, ¡¡¡jajajajaja idiota! Se sienta y abre el documento que dice "victimas" y teclea, Max Thomson…te haré sufrir mi pétalo de cerezo.

_**Continuara…**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Notas de la asesina autora: ¡hola a todos los lectores, me siento emocionada porque el primera vez que hago a Shaoran como malo de la película, como asesino, siempre he tenido esta idea en mente y ahora la realizo, oh si, bueno como pueden ver…Shaoran no esta con Sakura y es un asesino por traición, ¿en consistió esa traición? No lo se porque aún no lo tengo claro, ¿Por qué razón es un asesino? ¿Que ha pasado con Sakura? ¿Sakura ya olvido a Shaoran y el a ella? ¿Quién es Max, Algunas de esas preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo o en otros porque aun no lo se XD, volviendo a los lectores, espero sus comentarios, dudas, ideas, o otra cosa, ya saben, envíen reviews.

Avances: La vida de ella…sus cosas…su amor…sus amigos…su trabajo y un asesinato y un viaje a…Hong Kong…un encuentro después de 6 años.

Se despide de ustedes esta escritora asesina

Sayonara.

**_The Wings Of Sakura_**


	2. Chapter 2Ella

**.-.-.-.-._Capitulo 2:_ Ella.-.-.-.-.**

Notas de la autora: hola…me enteré de un pequeño problemas con la Pág. FF, solo me acepta los paréntesis y nada más, por si se han confundido les pido perdón, ahora mismo les pongo los nuevos signos.

**Signos: **

Hablando

_-pensando-_

(Acciones y sentimientos)

**(Mis lindos comentarios)**

hablando bajo

Notas de la autora: cambie una fecha, el incidente de S+S ocurrió hace 6 años y no siete.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

15 de julio-Cuidad de Tomoeda-Compañía de detectives Kinomoto.

Un gran edificio. Los detectives más famosos del país. Un edificio de 20 pisos. Ahora mismo en el último piso se encuentra la jefa de la compañía, la detective más famosa que existe.

Una señorita delgada de estatura mediana de 24 años, cabello color castaño algo ondulado hasta la cintura y unos hermosos y brillantes ojos color verde esmeralda, con un jeans blanco hasta la rodilla y una camisa sin mangas color rosa pálido, unos tenis normales y calcetas cortas blancas, sentada en frente de su escritorio que esta lleno de papeles y revisando el PC.

Las paredes de la oficina son color calipso y techo blanco, casi igual a la de Shaoran nada más que esta en su escritorio tiene florero con un ramo de flores de cerezos.

Sakura: mmm…si mis deducciones son ciertas, ¡el es el asesino, (apuntando una foto en su PC de un hombre de pelo negro y barba negra), odio a estos asesinos, matar porque si, ahora irás a la cárcel ¡jajajajaja!

Eriol: (entra a la oficina), por esa risa malévola deduzco que lo has descubierto --U

Sakura: (sonriendo triunfante) hola Eriol, si lo descubrí

Eriol: …te traigo los informes de un asesinato

Sakura: (con voz de fastidio), otro más, ¡que bien!

Eriol: (se pone serio), en Hong Kong

Sakura: ¿Por qué te pones serio, ya sabes que ya no amo a…

Eriol: eso no, es la persona a quien asesinaron

Sakura: ¡no me digas que el…! (Mira el papel), ¡Catherine!

Eriol: lamentablemente, en su viaje de vacaciones fue asesinada

Sakura: (revisando el papel), ¿sospechosos?

Eriol: no, nadie vio entrar a una persona antes de su muerte, además no encontraron huellas digitales y debido al corte fue un cuchillo o otra arma filosa

Sakura: mmm…no hay sospechosos, ¿familiares, amigos o algo?

Eriol: su única familia es Max, amigos…tenía dos amigos, su amigos Keitaro y Tsi, dos amigos que conoció en Hong Kong, tu sabes ella te escribía y te los menciono

Sakura: solo esos dos, ni siquiera novio porque cuando me escribía no mencionaba nada sobre un novio…

Eriol: pero si lo tenía, Max me lo ha dicho, no te lo dijimos porque tal vez te molestaría

Sakura: ¿Quién es?

Eriol: ella estaba saliendo con Shaoran

Sakura: y-ya veo, sabes muy bien que el ya no me importa, ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron?

Eriol: …de todos modos, tienes que ir al funeral con Max, Tomoyo y yo ya que somos sus conocidos.

Sakura: ¿puedes avisarle a Max, en una hora más estaremos en el avión, yo le aviso a Tomoyo

Eriol: de acuerdo, (cierra la puerta)

Sakura: ¿a quien dejo a cargo de la compañía…mmm, que bueno que puedo contar con mi hermano…además me merezco unas vacaciones y Hong Kong no parece mala idea. ¡Bien me voy a Hong Kong por un mes de vacaciones!

Hong Kong

Sakura: hace 6 años que no vengo a Hong Kong, solo vine a hacer un pequeño asunto detectivesco ya que aun era algo inexperta en este asunto.

Tomoyo: no debe tardar en llegar

Sakura: ¿a quien esperamos?

Tomoyo: ya lo veras

Tomoyo era ya toda una mujer, mismo corte de cabello, cambio solo en físico igual que Eriol, solo en físico, más alto y musculoso. Tomoyo va vestida con un vestido blanco con estoce en forma de V y Eriol con pantalones negros y camisa azul marino como su cabello.

Tomoyo: ¡ahí viene!

Meiling: ¡hola, (corriendo hacia ellos y saludando con la mano)

Sakura: ¡Meiling!

Meiling: (llega a ellos cansada y luego saluda a todos)

Sakura: ¿que como estás?

Meiling: muy bien y veo que ustedes también, ¿tu debes ser Max Thomson, (dirigiéndose a Max)

Max: encantado

Meiling: Li Meiling, Shaoran me ha contado sobre ti

Sakura: a todo esto sin ofender, ¿que haces aquí?

Meiling: pues Daidouji me llamo para decirme que venían y entonces vine hasta acá a recogerlos además me dieron permiso para que se queden en casa mi casa de la madre de Shaoran y la mía.

Sakura: (sorprendida) ¿que?

Meiling: (le sonríe)

Max: …voy a ver a Li, voy a avisarle sobre esto

Meiling: ¿como llegaras a casa de Shaoran?

Max: una vez vine a Hong Kong y mi hermana me presento la casa de Li y su corporación, recuerdo perfectamente.

Sakura: cuídate ¿OK?

Max: claro que si

Sakura: (le da un beso rápido en los labios), nos vemos

Max: si, (se va)

En la mansión Li

Meiling: todas van a tener habitaciones separadas, ¿les parece bien?

Sakura: realmente si, necesito pensar en unas cuantas cosas

Tomoyo: y yo

Meiling: les enseñare sus habitaciones

Más rato-todas en la sala tomando té

Sakura: que fastidio, tengo que resolver otro caso más

Tomoyo: te va a costar bastante, nadie ha podido averiguar quien es el asesino, según el número de muertes, lleva más 300 muertos este asesino, dicen que los asesinatos han empezado a principio de año.

Sakura: no te preocupes, yo soy la más famosa detective

Eriol: ¡no te burles que es peligroso ¿y desde cuando te volviste tan vanidosa!

Tomoyo: (suspira), desde que tiene éxito en la moda, como actriz y el lo de los detectives --

Meiling: ya veo…nnU

Sakura: (con voz vanidosa) ¡Kinomoto Sakura, la más bella y famosa detective-modelo-actriz del mundo, jajajajajaja!

Meiling: ya no es la inocente, despistada Kinomoto, (suspira)

Sakura: adiós a la vieja y patética yo y hola a la nueva y mejorada ¡jajajaja!

Eriol: la vanidad se le sube a la cabeza más y más, no hay remedio

Sakura: ¡jojojojojo soy la mejor!

Una mujer de mediana edad aparece detrás

Ieran: buenas tardes

Sakura: oh, se da media vuelta, ah buena tardes, soy Kinomoto Sakura

Tomoyo: Daidouji Tomoyo, encantada de conocerla

Eriol: Hiragizawa Eriol

Ieran: el gusto es mío, así que tu ere Kinomoto, Meiling habla mucho de ti y de la señorita Daidouji y el señor Hiragizawa y mi hijo hablaba muy bien de ti, (se dirige a Sakura)

Sakura: ¿hablaba?

Ieran: si, la última vez que volvió de Japón no volvió a mencionarte

Sakura: y-ya veo

Ieran: espero que se alegre de verte, últimamente esta muy distante de nosotros

Meiling: (con voz triste), si, apenas habla, cena o pasa tiempo con nosotros, casi no lo vemos en casa

Eriol: …algo muy malo debe de haber pasado

Sakura: …

Ieran: (recupera su animo) no se sientan mal, son las invitadas, me he enterado que la novia de mi hijo ha muerto, más tarde se hará la cena y oraremos por ella

Sakura: si

Max: (aparece), ya llegue Sakura

Sakura: (corre a el y lo abraza y lo suelta), el es mi novio Max Thomson

Ieran: mucho gusto, Li Ieran madre de Shaoran

Tomoyo: ahora que me acuerdo, ¿Li-kun no tenía 4 hermanas?

Meiling: ellas se han ido de la casa, las 4 se han casado y vez en cuando vienen a hacernos compañías con sus hijos y esposos.

Tomoyo: oh…

Meiling: llamare a Shaoran para que se venga temprano, (se va al teléfono)

Sakura: ¿Max no estás triste?

Max: no debo estar triste, si estoy triste mi hermana también se sentirá así

Sakura: creo que tienes razón, mejor disfrutemos de la compañía de amigos

Horas más tardes

Shaoran: no se porque Meiling me llamo para que llegara temprano, no me dijo aún así no tenía nada que hacer, (abre la puerta) ¡ya llegue!

Todos están riendo en la sala por un chiste que contó Max

Shaoran: ¿tantas risas, están mis hermanas, (se dirige a la sala), ¡ya…! (Se queda boquiabierto a ver a las personas que hay)

Meiling: (feliz) Shaoran has vuelto

Shaoran: pero que…

Eriol: ¿Max no le dijiste que habíamos venido todos juntos?

Shaoran: no me dijo nada, solo me dijo que había venido el y…Sakura, (se acerca al grupo)

Sakura se da media vuelta y se encuentra cara a cara con Shaoran…

_**Continuara…**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Notas de la mala autora: Lo se soy mala muy mala, por dejar esa parte ahí y por hacer asesino a Shaorancito pero así es la vida, ¡mua jajajajaja, ahora avances y review.

Avances: se reencuentran después de 6 años y una actitud extraña…un plan…los dos solos…una habitación…deseo.

Reviews:

Serenity-Princess: ¡me alegra encontrarte en este fic también, aunque no quieras creerlo Shaoran es un asesino ¡mua jajajajaja, pobre del el, traicionado, ¿que ha pasado en el pasado? (sono rara la pregunta oo), quien sabe ni yo lo tengo claro, bueno me alegra que lo leas y este chapter va dedicado a ti porque eres la primera en enviarme un review, gracias, por otra parte, tienes razón, Shaoran es un santo, tiene corazón de oro, ¡pobre Shaoran snif, snif, aunque piensa, Una habitación oscura y el viento entra por la ventana haciendo mover su abrigo (al estilo matriz) y su cabello castaño hermoso y sus ojos brillantes por furia, aaahhh (suspiro romántico), además con su katana con sangre goteando y el cuerpo muerto bajo sus pies con pétalos de cerezo, ¡me lo imagino y se ve tan sexy aaahhh XD no es chiste, espero recibir más reviews por parte tuya, gracias!


	3. Reencuentro

**.-.-.-.-._Capitulo 3: _Reencuentro.-.-.-.-.**

Sakura se da media vuelta y se encuentra cara a cara con Shaoran

Shaoran: (le sonríe falsamente), hola

Sakura: ho-hola

Shaoran: (se sienta en un sillón singular y con voz animada), tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿como han estado?

Eriol: tanto tiempo Shaoran

Shaoran: Eriol-kun, no te reconocí

Eriol: pues tampoco te reconocí cuando entraste

Tomoyo: ¿realmente eres?

Shaoran: ¿Daidouji eres tú?

Tomoyo: si, has crecido mucho y ya eres todo un adulto

Shaoran: ustedes también han cambiado mucho, 6 años…son muchos

Meiling: (con cara preocupada), _-¿que te pasa Shaoran?-_

Sakura: (nota la cara de Meiling)

Shaoran: (mira a Meiling), Meiling, ¿Por qué tan seria?

Meiling: (se levanta), debo ir al baño, (se va a paso rápido)

Shaoran: _-jejeje, todo como lo planeado…fingir ser igual que hace 6 años esta dando resultados…esta mascara de persona buena resulta muy útil ahora solo queda un objetivo…cerezo-, _sonríe

Max: ¿Por qué tan sonriente?

Shaoran: ¿como no voy a estarlo, vuelvo a ver a mis amigos después de 6 años

Max: supongo que tienes razón

Sakura: …

Shaoran: ¿Sakura por que tan callada?

Sakura: ¿eh?

Shaoran: ¿no te alegra ver a tu amigo?

Sakura: …

Shaoran: oh ya veo, pero a mí si me alegra ver a mi **amiga** preferida, si me disculpan, me voy a cambiar, (se levanta pasando al lado de Sakura sin mirarla y luego se va)

_**-A mí si me alegra ver a mi amiga preferida**_

Sakura: …

Max: ¿te sientes bien?

Sakura: eh…s-s-solo pensaba

En al habitación de Shaoran

Shaoran: muy bien…esa cara quería ver

Meiling: (abre la puerta y la cierra), Shaoran

Shaoran: (con tono feliz) ¿que quieres?

Meiling: (con tono triste) ¿que pretendes?

Shaoran: (con tono confuso) ¿de que hablas?

Meiling: estás actuando como cuando estabas en Japón con Sakura, estás actuando demasiado feliz

Shaoran: es que me alegra verlos…lo siento Meiling

Meiling: ¿Por qué?

Shaoran: por ser estos últimos años tan frío contigo y con mi madre…es solo que estaba un poco triste pero ya se me ha pasado ya que lo he superado, desde ahora no seré tan frío, ¿de acuerdo?

Meiling: (lo abraza llorando), ¡que bueno que eres tú Shaoran!

Shaoran: (sonríe maliciosamente), _-muy bien…piensen así…piensen que soy feliz-_

Ya en la cena, luego de rezar por Catherine

Shaoran: (prueba la comida), madre, esta exquisito

Ieran: si, Sakura y Tomoyo me han ayudado, ellas son muy buenas cocineras

Shaoran: tienes razón, ¿no son dueñas de restaurantes, (se dirige a Tomoyo)

Tomoyo: no ¿Por qué?

Shaoran: porque si hubieran iría todos los días a comer ahí

Tomoyo: gracias Li-kun

Meiling: ¡¿estas diciendo que yo y tu madre cocinamos mal!

Shaoran: no he dicho eso

Meiling: ¡si lo has dicho!

Shaoran: que no

Meiling: ¡que si!

Ieran: dejen de pelear como niños, estamos cenando

Shaoran: supongo que tiene razón madre, con esta exquisita comida una prefiere comerla pacíficamente, ¿has entendido Meiling?

Meiling: (maldice a Shaoran en voz baja)

Shaoran: (sonríe)

Sakura: (mira a Shaoran)

Shaoran: (la mira sonriente), ¿pasa algo Sakura?

Sakura: (desvía su mirada), no nada, solo pensaba

Tomoyo: ¿te preocupa algo?

Sakura: si…cuando termine el funeral no me iré a Japón

Tomoyo: ¿Por qué?

Sakura: (con voz relajada) me tomaré uno o dos meses de vacaciones, estoy algo harta con todos los casos además así logro investigar sobre los otros asesinatos que ocurren aquí

Max: ¿segura?

Sakura: si

Eriol: pero muchos conocen de tu existencia, seguramente serás el blanco de todos los asesinos

Sakura: no te preocupes, voy a estar bien

Max: no puedo permitirlo…puedes morir

Sakura: se que es arriesgado pero confía en mí

Max: ¡pero!

Shaoran: Max, déjala…ella es dueña de sus decisiones y conociéndola, nunca se dará por vencida, ella siempre sale de los problemas…confía en ella

Todos miran a Shaoran especialmente Sakura que tiene la cara sorprendida

Shaoran: con tono sarcástico, ¿tengo monos en la cara?

Dejan de mirarlo

Meiling: ¿te quedaras aquí en casa?

Sakura: no, tu familia y tú correrían riesgo, así que me comprare un departamento lujoso y en el último piso, así puedo apreciar Hong Kong, además quiero conocer Hong Kong, sonriendo

Eriol: ¿nnU vienes a investigar o a ser turista?

Sakura: (con todo presumido), mmm…buena pregunta…ni siquiera yo la detective más famosa del mundo puede descifrar eso

Eriol: (suspira) aquí viene con su vanidad…

Sakura: jojojojojo ¡soy la mejor!

Shaoran: ¿que le ha pasado a Sakura, desde cuando es tan vanidosa?

Tomoyo: desde que llego a tener popularidad como modelo, actriz y detective…fue creciendo su vanidad más y más igual que su popularidad

Shaoran: U y-ya veo…vanidad…vanidad…eeehhh

Meiling: ¿algún problema?

Shaoran: ¡ahora me acorde, se me olvido una cosa, debo volver!

Meiling: ¿A dónde?

Shaoran: a la compañía, maldición, si me disculpan, me voy, no me esperen, seguramente me retrasare, (se va arriba y luego baja con su abrigo puesto)

Meiling: ¿piensas ir con abrigo?

Shaoran: (con tono sarcástico), parece que si

Meiling: grrrrr

Eriol: pero hace bastante calor afuera

Shaoran: ¿en serio, pues tengo frío

Tomoyo: hace un calor infernal, ¿estás seguro?

Shaoran: tengo frío, me voy, (se va rápidamente)

Sakura: _-Hong Kong no es de clima frío, ¿como es que tiene frío, quizás esta enfermo-_

Una hora más tarde, en una habitación en penumbras

Shaoran: (con su katana en la mano llena de sangre), te doy la bienvenida Kinomoto Sakura, (se va del lugar)

Ya muy de noche-1:00 AM-mansión Li

Shaoran: (abre la puerta, la cierra y mira su mano), _-mierda, me quedo la mano manchada con sangre-, _(

Sube las escaleras pero nota que la chimenea esta encendida), ¿Quién es?  
Sakura: (voltea), ho-hola

Shaoran: …

Sakura: (nota su mano), tu mano esta sangrando

Shaoran: que buena vista tienes y eso que esta bastante oscuro

Sakura: déjame verla, puede estar infectada, (se levanta y se acerca a el)

Shaoran: ¿acaso eres doctora?

Sakura: mi hermano lo es y me ha enseñado cosas básicas, déjame ver tu mano

Shaoran: (sube más escalones), no tienes de que preocuparte, solo me rasguñe con una cerca

Sakura: a veces las cercas están infectadas, déjame verla

Shaoran: no te preocupes

Sakura: no me estoy preocupando

Shaoran: gracias por preocuparte, (le sonríe y se va)

7 minutos después

Shaoran: _-ella es una detective de alto rango, tuve que lavar mi mano por 5 minutos, de seguro detecta la sangre de inmediato-_, (baja las escaleras), oh aún estás aquí

Sakura: (viendo el fuego), ¿Como esta tu mano?

Shaoran: no era un rasguño, cuando venia camino a casa me entro hambre y me comí unas papas en un local de comida rápida, entonces apreté tanto el ketchup que quedo en mi mano

Sakura: ¿entonces por que no me dejaste revisarla?

Shaoran: porque no soy débil

Sakura: ya veo…aquí esta de nuevo el orgulloso Li Shaoran

Shaoran: y ahora tengo en frente de mis ojos a la nueva vanidosa Kinomoto Sakura

Sakura: pero, ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en limpiarte la mano?

Shaoran: con tono burlón) ¿acaso no puedo ocupar el baño para los llamados de la naturaleza?

Sakura: (se ríe)

Shaoran: además mírame

Sakura: (le mira a los ojos)

Shaoran: el cuerpo

Sakura: (lo mira de abajo a arriba y se detiene en su torso, en ese torso, su buen formado torso el cual tiene una polera blanca puesta y se puede apreciar los músculos), ¿que, (sin despegar la vista del torso)

Shaoran: mi ropa, me cambie de ropa, ¿que ves?

Sakura: (nota que se quedo como tonta viendo el torso de Shaoran así que desvía la mirada)

Shaoran: (con voz pícara), te he pillado

Sakura: ¿que?

Shaoran: mmm…pícara, estabas viendo mi parte intima, te he pillado

Sakura: ¡yo no!

Shaoran: (le pone un dedo en su boca), shhh, no gritemos, ven, (le toma la mano)

En un pasillo largo

Sakura: ¿A dónde vamos?

Shaoran: (llegan a una puerta que esta alejadas de las otras habitación, la abre metiendo a Sakura dentro y la cierra), mi habitación

Sakura: …

Shaoran: aquí nadie escuchara…mmm estabas embobada viendo esa parte de mi cuerpo, en vez de mirarla, ¿no quieres sentirla, (se acerca a ella), como te deseo

Sakura: Sha-Shaoran, (retrocede un poco)

Shaoran: (le recuesta en la cama rápidamente y le besa)

_**Continuara….**_

Ya que soy amable, publicare dos capis de inmediato, nos vemos.


	4. Te amo y Te odio

**.-.-.-.-._Capitulo 4: _Te amo y Te odio.-.-.-.-.**

Shaoran le agarra y le tira a la cama suavemente para seguir con un salvaje y apasionado beso.

**Pensamientos de Shaoran…**

¿Cuánto tiempo entrene? ¿Cuánto tiempo me engañe? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así? ¿Cuando tiempo no llevo así? ¿Cuando tiempo mate? ¿Cuando tiempo llevo matando? ¿Cuánto tiempo te ame? ¿Cuánto tiempo te odie? ¡¿Cuando tiempo paso para volver amarte, cuanto, cuanto, cuanto!

Desde que me separe de ti…hace 6 años…cuando me dijiste lo que más temo cuando me dijiste…

**_-No te amo-_**

Aun sigo temiendo...aun sigo temiéndote, aun sigo engañando a la gente y aun sigo engañándome a mí.

He construido la mascara de la perfección, para que nadie vea el odio que siento por ti, el amor que siento por ti, el deseo que siento por ti, la locura que siento por ti, el anhelo que siento por ti, el deseo que siento por ti.

Engaño a la gente con una falsa mascara de odio, he engañado a la gente con una mascara de felicidad para que veas que estoy feliz sin ti, para molestarte, para que veas que puedo estar sin ti…pero es la mentira más grande de este mundo cruel.

La luna y el sol han sido testigos de mi sufrimiento y mi entrenamiento físico tanto como mental, entrenamientos físicos…para no dejarme dominar por nadie y mental para ser perfecto…para que nada me ponga nervioso…para que no me descubran…para que no me descubras.

He cometido el pecado de la muerte…soy un asesino por ti…mato por ti, por odio y por amor hacia ti, para desquitarme…elimino a la gente que es feliz…si no soy feliz…nadie lo será, nadie.

Ahora se que eres una famosa detective y que puedes descubrirme…entonces me pregunto, ¿que harás tú y que haré yo? ¿Me dejarás libre? ¿Me atraparas con tus redes angelicales? ¿Te matare? ¿Me matare?

Casi mis emociones se muestran cuando solo querías revisarme mi mano llena de pecados…el miedo a que me descubras hizo bajar mi guardia hasta 0.

¿Merecemos estar juntos? ¿Merece estar conmigo un ángel como tú con un demonio como yo? ¿Es posible eso?

Eres un ángel…siempre tan inocente…tan sonriente…tan angelical…y yo…un demonio…no existe comparación pero cada ángel tiene su mancha negra como cada demonio tiene su mancha blanca, somos como el Ying y el Yang.

El ángel que pronuncio las palabras más demoníacas. El ángel que pronuncio las palabras más crueles…el ángel que pronuncio **No te amo.**

Las palabras que no me dejan en paz, las palabras que no me dejan dormir…las palabras que odio y que deseo borrar pero no puedo…porque soy débil…soy fuerte pero soy débil.

Pero corregiré ese error, me convertiré en un ser intachable, a quien nadie pueda tocar, no dejaré entrar a nadie a esta alma llena de maldad y odio, ni siquiera tú…la persona a quien amo y odio.

¡Te amo pero te odio…no te amaré y no dejaré que ames a otro…me amarás a mi pero yo solo te odiare y te amare…te haré sufrir como lo has hecho conmigo…te amaré, te deseare, te anhelare, te destruiré y te odiare!

Porque lo que siento por ti es, ¿amor u odio?

Hoy con solo verte, son solo ver a mi adorado ángel…me he vuelto a enamorar de ti.

Así que te seguiré odiando y amando hasta que…

**Fin de Shaoran pensamientos.**

Shaoran sigue besándola desmesuradamente y apasionadamente su cuello y su boca. Ese dulce néctar sabor a fresas, tan dulce…como ella...

Nota: Sakura iba con un vestido rosa pálido, 5 dedos más arriba de la rodilla y con tirantes delgados y con cabello suelto.

Shaoran le acaricia un hombro y con la otra mano acaricia la entrepierna y ella solo se queda estática.

Sakura: (se levanta bruscamente), ¡no!

Shaoran: (le mira), ¿Por qué?

Sakura: no podemos

Shaoran: ¿Por qué?

Sakura: ¡me voy a casar Shaoran, no podemos, no!

Shaoran: pero tu quieres

Sakura: ¡no quiero!

Shaoran: claro que si, (le abraza rápidamente), no pasará nada

Sakura: …

Shaoran: _-eso, eso, cae rendida ante mi-_

Sakura: ¡no es no, (se separa de el)

Shaoran: _-¿que, no es como lo planeado, ¡no, no!-_

Sakura: lo siento Shaoran, (se va de la habitación)

Shaoran: (golpea la pared), ¡¡¡mierda!

Silencio

Shaoran: eliminare al estorbo para que no tengas más pretextos

A la mañana-Luego del desayuno

Eriol: Sakura-san, tengo noticias

Sakura: (se acerca a Eriol)

Eriol: Xian el jefe de la jefatura de policías más famosa de Hong Kong, ¿te acuerdas de el?

Sakura: (suspira), Eriol-kun, el es importante para mí porque fue unas de las personas que más me ayudaron y me brindaron apoyo

Eriol: lo siento, lo olvide por un momento pero es que…

Sakura: ¿que ha pasado?

Eriol: el asesino ya sabe que estás aquí en Hong Kong

Shaoran: (cerca de ellos dos tomando un jugo y escuchando lo que dicen)

Sakura: ¿Dónde fue el asesinato?

Eriol: no tan lejos de aquí, fue en un edificio abandonado donde frecuentemente van las parejas a ya sabes que, pero es escalofriante la forma del asesinato

Sakura: ¿Por qué?

Eriol: deberías verlo por ti misma, iremos con policías y será mejor que lleves tu arma ya que puede que el asesino pueda tendernos una trampa

Sakura: ¿Por qué dices que es escalofriante?

Eriol: Xian me mando una foto de la habitación la cual la tomaron hace unas cuantas horas, pero mejor la ves tú en persona porque ese asesinato esta dedicado hacia ti

Sakura: mmm…ya veo, dos casos han pasado…

Eriol: el caso de Catherine se fue al olvido…no encontraron pistas ni huellas, al parecer este asesino es muy cuidadoso

Sakura: ¿es el mismo?

Eriol: si, la forma de los cortes y la decoración

Sakura: ¿la decoración?

Eriol: según los informes de Xian, cuando el asesino descuartiza a su victima siempre deja un mensaje en la pared escrito con su arma y rastros de sangre y el toque final…deja pétalos de cerezo alrededor del cuerpo que flotan en la sangre…lo hace ver como una película

Sakura: ¡maravilloso!

Todos: ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUEEEEEE!

Sakura: ¿todos estaban escuchando?

Meiling: es imposible no escuchar

Tomoyo: nos importa porque va dirigido a ti

Max: es peligroso y nos preocupamos

Eriol: todos estamos pendientes de estos asesinatos, desde que empezó el mes han ocurrido 7 asesinatos y cuando empezó el año comenzaron a ser más frecuentes, pero hace ya casi 4 o 5 años han comenzado pero ahora se han incrementado

Shaoran: (con tono indiferente), por todo eso la gente esta dejando Hong Kong y mis empleados también, me es imposible seguir ganando dinero con la disminución de población

Eriol: ¡¿estás pensando en dinero ahora!

Shaoran: primero el lujo y luego la vida

Meiling: (con rayitas azules en la cara), ¿que clase de dicho es ese?

Tomoyo: ¿no te importa si la próxima victima eres tú?

Shaoran: (sonriendo y con tono presumido), no tengo miedo, tengo armas guardadas y he tomado clases de karate, judo, Kendo, box, tiro al arco y como usar armas

Meiling: ¿como si estas siempre metido en la corporación?

Shaoran: (con tono de malicia), jejejejeje

Meiling: ¿acaso…?

Shaoran: la mayoría de mi tiempo estoy en mis clases

Meiling: siempre nos dejas aquí votados por clases…por unas tontas clases

Shaoran: ¡no son tontas, son de defensa personal contra el asesino, también tengo que asistir a los partidos de golf y ajedrez

Eriol: ¡¿de que sirve eso!

Shaoran: (aun con su tono presumido), jejejejeje…concentración Hiragizawa, el ajedrez para acorralarlo y confundirlo…soy muy bueno en eso

Meiling: (con escalofríos), y en hacer sentir a las personas como pequeñas hormigas (en un rincón oscuro)

Tomoyo: ¿que le has hecho a Meiling como para que quede con tal trauma?

Shaoran: un día fue a visitarme para fastidiar y yo estaba con un cliente bueno para nada y como ella es curiosa quiso acercarse a ver por la puerta que estaba entre abierta, solo fue un platica suave

Meiling: (con tono sarcástico), tan suave que me dio nauseas cuando termino su "suave platica"

Shaoran: eres demasiado sensible Meiling, tenía que hacerle ver el tipo de persona que era y esa fue unas de mis pláticas más suaves

Meiling: nunca y repito ¡nunca! Volveré a espiarte

Shaoran: como sea, mejor para mi

Max: ¿y que otras cosas haces para defenderte?

Shaoran: mmm…soy atleta, juego tenis, para tener buen estado físico y concentrarme en el blanco, en ese caso el asesino, si veo que me va a atacar analizo la forma en que se acerca a mí y decido el movimiento adecuado para contrarrestarlo, como cuando la pelota de tenis viene a ti y tienes que contrarrestarla y en ese instante decides el golpe para vencer al enemigo

Max: bien pensado

Shaoran: me gusta correr los metros planos y jugar fútbol para mantener mi agilidad y ganar fuerza en las piernas

Tomoyo: que gran estrategia

Shaoran: me gusta los saltos altos y los trapecios, cosa que me ayuda a saltar alto y mucho que me encanta, el viento en tu cara es refrescante a veces me doy de trapecista en algunas competencias

Meiling: ¿te vistes de payaso?

Shaoran: ¡dije que soy trapecista no payaso!

Todos se ríen

Max: sería gracioso ver a Li vestido de payaso, con grandes zapatos rojos, un traje de una pieza amplio color naranja y espirales de distintos colores, un sombrero al estilo mago Merlín y la cara blanca con la parte de la boca pintada de rojo y en especial una nariz roja que al apretar suene y lo que completa el disfraz es la gran mirada asesina de Li **(usen su imaginación cómica para imaginarse a Shao-kun como un payaso y aun mejor asiendo malabares con una cara asesina XD) **

Todos se ríen al imaginárselo

Shaoran: (con tono sarcástico), ¡jajajaja que gracioso!

Eriol: ¿y que otra cosa más haces?

Shaoran: mmm…déjame pensar…mmm, el Kendo para saber los puntos débiles del contrincante y saber donde pegar, el karate para hacerme fuerte, el judo por las buenas técnicas y box para ganar más fuerza y como desde pequeño me hacían practicar artes marciales soy aun mejor y por último fui a una escuela de ninjas **(creo que puse muy increíble a Shaoran aunque el es así nn)**

Meiling: si…el presumido tiene un cuarto lleno de trofeos

Shaoran: ¿nunca miran las olimpiadas?

Eriol: ahora que recuerdo una vez dieron un reportaje sobre todos tus logros pero no quise verlo porque creí haber escuchado mal el nombre y no pensé que fueras tú

Shaoran: ¿estas diciendo que pensabas que soy un bueno para nada ¬¬?

Eriol: (desviando la mirada), no nunca dije eso

Tomoyo: pero que yo recuerde cierta vez dijiste con tu propia boca que el era un bueno para nada

Eriol: ¡Tomoyo, estaba ebrio!

Tomoyo: si estabas ebrio, ¿como lo recuerdas?

Eriol: **(¡atrapado XP!)**

Shaoran: (con miles de venitas en la cabeza), ya veo…así que eso piensas, (lo apunta con el dedo), ¡te reto a un partido de KBJAGKTTSAN!

Todos miran con miles de signos de interrogación en su cabeza a Shaoran

Shaoran: son las letras iniciales de cada deporte que nombré

Nota: aquí se los nombro, es un deporte inventado por mí, mezclo todo los deportes que nombro a continuación:

K: Kendo

B: Box

J: Judo

A: ajedrez

G: Golf

K: karate

T: trapecista

T: tenis

S: saltos

A: atletismo

N: ninjas

Usen su imaginación y traten de imaginarse un deporte con todas esas cosas juntas, no es difícil nnU.

Sakura: (con cara seria)

Eriol: no lo haré

Shaoran: ¡aguafiestas!

Eriol: cambiando de tema, ¿que harías si unos de tus amigos o familiares los ataca el asesino?

Shaoran: (se queda en blanco con la mirada perdida)

Sakura: ¿Shaoran?

Shaoran: (con tono y cara indiferente), pues arréglensela ustedes mismos, no me importa en los más absoluto, ustedes fueron los flojos por no entrenar como yo

Todos se abalanzan a Shaoran y gritan al mismo tiempo "¡¡¡EGOÍSTA! Y Luego comenzaron a masacrarlo.

Sakura: ¡¡¡DETÉNGANSE AHORA MISMO!

Todos se detienen y se levantan dejando a un Shaoran medio muerto con los ojos en blanco y su alma saliendo de sus orejas con una aureola y lagrimitas que se dirige al cielo.

Sakura: ¡aún no es tiempo de morir, levántate ahora!

Shaoran: (se levanta de golpe), como ordene My Lady (hace una reverencia)

Sakura: ¬¬…estábamos hablando del caso, ¿no lo recuerdan?

Tomoyo: si

Sakura: y luego Shaoran tomo el control con algo absurdo

Shaoran: (se acerca a Sakura), ¡¿estás diciendo que mis comentarios son absurdos!

Sakura: ¡si eso mismo dije ¿algún problema!

Shaoran: ¡mis comentarios no son absurdos!

Sakura: ¡que si!

Shaoran: ¡que no!  
Sakura: ¡¡¡que si!

Shaoran: ¡¡¡que no!

Sakura: ¡¡¡SI!

Shaoran: ¡¡¡NO!

Sakura: ¡si infinitas veces!

Shaoran: ¡por lo menos no digo que los asesinatos son maravillosos!

Sakura: eeehhh…

Shaoran: ¡ese comentario si que es absurdo!

Todos: el tiene razón

Sakura: ¡si pero yo no presumo de mi misma cuando estamos hablando algo serio!

Todos: ella tiene razón

Shaoran: ¡pues yo solo respondo a las preguntas que me hicieron!

Todos: el tiene razón

Sakura: ¡pero no tenías que presumir!

Todos: ella tiene razón

Shaoran: ¡era mi deber!

Todos: el no tiene la razón

Shaoran: ¡¿de que lado están!

Todos guardan silencio

Sakura y Shaoran: (con sarcasmo) ¡gracias amigos!

Sakura mira a Shaoran y Shaoran mira a Sakura, los dos con llamas en los ojos y echando rayitos.

Max: (apreta su puño y desvía la mirada)

Meiling: (lo nota)

Mientras Sakura y Shaoran seguían con su guerra de miradas, rugidos.

Meiling: ¡ya dejen de pelear que ya no son niños!

Shaoran: ella empezó, (apuntando a Sakura con el dedo)

Sakura: ¡cállate!

Meiling: ¡¡¡YA BASTAAAAAAA!

Todos quedaron OO con tal grito

Sakura y Shaoran: perdona vv

Meiling: quiero saber Kinomoto, ¿Por qué dices que el crimen es maravilloso?

Sakura: eso es por…la forma del asesinato (con los ojitos brillantes)

Todos la miran con miedo y rayitas azules en la frente

Sakura: según los informes, en los asesinatos hay un toque artístico famoso, la forma en cortar en pedacitos el cuerpo, llenar la habitación en penumbras de sangre y el toque de los pétalos de cerezo, (con los ojos demasiados brillantes), ¡es hermoso! **(mucho tiempo con Tomoyo)**, quiero ver en persona el trabajo del asesino, no puedo esperar

Shaoran: te has vuelto una extraña, ya ni siquiera te conozco

Sakura: pues…la vida sigue, Shaoran (le mira fríamente)

Shaoran: si…la vida sigue (le corresponde la mirada más fría)

Max: ¿que le habrá pasado a esos dos?

Tomoyo: (le escucho), ni siquiera yo lo se, cuando le pregunte a Sakura ella solo se quedo callada

Meiling: lo mismo sucedió cuando trate con Shaoran

Sakura: ahora mismo voy a ver la escena del crimen, ¿que tal el clima esta afuera?

Tomoyo: hay un sol resplandeciente

Sakura: entonces me quedo con este vestido

Nota: no tengo ni la menor idea sobre las estaciones de allá, así que los dejo como Japón, creo que son así, de febrero a fines de abril es primavera, de mayo a fines de julio es Verano, de agosto a fines de octubre es otoño y de noviembre a fines de enero es invierno, creo que es así.

Eriol: un vestido rosa pálido sin mangas y hasta la rodilla, ¿es adecuado para ir a ver una escena de crimen?

Sakura: ¿quieres que me vista al estilo Sherlock Holmes?

Eriol: eeehhh…

Sakura: ¿quieres que use una capa fea a cuadros de color café excremento y con un gorro ridículo y además que fume pipa?

Eriol: no importa, da igual

Sakura: de acuerdo, de acuerdo, me voy a cambiar

Ya en el edificio viejo, subiendo las infinitas escaleras

Sakura: este es mi trabajo, no se porque vinieron todos ustedes ¬¬

Tomoyo: quiero ver el tipo de asesinato

Y Luego todos los presentes, o sea Max, Shaoran, Meiling dicen lo mismo.

Sakura solo se vistió con unos jeans estilo pescador hasta la cadera con una blusa sin mangas de color rosa pálido con un escote en forma de V y con su cabello con una cola hacia abajo y unos mechones sueltos adelante. No le gusta mucha llamar la atencion, Shaoran venia con unos pantalones estilo vaquero y una camisa negra con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos **(los otros personajes se los imaginan ustedes, me da lata describir a todos --)**

Sakura: (Aun subiendo escaleras), ¿Cuántos pisos tiene este edificio?

Eriol: solo queda un piso más

Ya en ese piso, hay un gran corredor y ahora todos están en frente de la puerta

Sakura: (Con la mano en la perilla), ¿listos?

Todos responden temerosos un "si" menos Shaoran.

Sakura: (abre lentamente la puerta)

Un gran flash de cámara los sorprende haciendo que todos se asusten menos Sakura y Shaoran. Todos quedaron blancos con el flash.

Sakura: (mira el interior sin entrar), ¡maravilloso!

El lugar esta completamente cubierto de sangre, la cama vieja llena de sangre, las paredes, la ventana rota, el suelo con sangre.

Todos los asustados se asoman para luego gritar desesperados y luego morir de miedo de nuevo.

Sakura: ustedes quisieron venir y Eriol-kun, tu ya viste la habitación por una foto, ¿Por qué te asustas?

Eriol: lo había visto pero lo que realmente me asusto fueron los gritos de este trío

Shaoran: ¿te dio miedo Max?

Max: la verdad si, no me gusta ver estas cosas, ¿como es que no te asustas?

Shaoran: pues no me dio miedo, no soy asustadizo

Max: como quieras

Sakura: (entra a la habitación), ¿Xian?

Un ser de cabellos verdes aparece en frente de ellos como un fantasma **(no es teñido, el es así)** y luego los cuatro asustadizos gritan de nuevo.

Sakura: voy a quedar sorda con todos los gritos ¬¬

Xian: tanto tiempo Sakura

Sakura: lo mismo digo Xian

Luego de presentaciones

Sakura: ¿alguna pista?

Xian: nada de nada

Sakura: ¿Por qué no esta el cuerpo marcado? **(Se refiere a cuando marcan el cuerpo con una tiza o algo blanco) **

Xian: lo esta, mira todo el suelo

En el suelo aparecen marcas de tiza por distintas partes, formas de brazos, partes del cuerpo, piernas.

Tomoyo: ¿Por qué tantas marcas?

Eriol: Meiling-san, Tomoyo y Max será mejor que salgamos del lugar porque tendrán pesadillas, vamos a tomar un helado o comer algo

Meiling: pero

Sakura: (con tono serio) Eriol acompaña a todos

Max: me quedo

Sakura: si eso quieres

Eriol se va con las dos muchachas

Xian: (les pasa fotos), así estaba antes de que quitáramos los restos de cuerpos

Las fotos aparecen un brazo por otro lado y una pierna en otro extremo y la cabeza encima de la cama **(no quiero causar pesadillas, si lo hago discúlpenme)**

Sakura: (alegre), ¡que lindo!

Los policías y todos los que había ahí miran con horror a Sakura

Sakura: …de acuerdo no digo nada más v-v

Shaoran: ¿lo notaste?

Sakura: (lo mira), ¿que?

Shaoran: despistada, mira la pared ¬¬

Sakura: (mira la pared)

En la pared esta escrito con sangre "Bienvenida Kinomoto Sakura"

Sakura: (sonríe y se inclina), gracias señor asesino

Shaoran: _-de nada, no pensé que la asustadiza Sakura dijera estas cosas, ya no le teme a nada aunque…-_, Sakura, (con voz de horror), ¡detrás de ti hay un fantasma!

Sakura: ¡¡¡AAAAHHHH! (Se va corriendo horrorizada a brazos de…)

Shaoran: (con tono de fastidio) Sakura, te has equivocado de persona, Max esta al otro lado

Sakura: (abre sus ojos y se encuentra con un par de ámbares y luego se queda en silencio)

Shaoran: ¿no piensas soltarte?

Sakura: ah-eh-ah-eh-ah (no sabe que decir y luego deja de abrazarlo)

Shaoran: y yo pensaba que ya no le tenías miedo a nada, no le tienes miedo a esta escena tétrica y le tienes miedo a los fantasmas que nunca se te aparecen, no logro entender, (suspira resignado), es un caso perdido vv

Sakura: ¡tú sabes muy bien que nunca me han gustado los fantasmas!

Shaoran: pero pensé que era un miedo de niñez y que ya se te había pasado

Sakura: ¡pues no!

Max: eeehhh…chicos

Sakura: ¡eres tonto!

Shaoran: ¡gallina!

Xian: ¡ejem, ejem!

Sakura: (mira a Xian y luego a Max), eeehhh…lo siento v-v

Shaoran: ya basta de peleas, quiero ver a la detective vanidosa en acción, (la empuja)

Sakura: ¡no era necesario que me empujaras!

Shaoran: si no lo hacia nunca ibas a empezar

Sakura: ¿no tienes una compañía que dirigir?

Shaoran: deje a cargo a Yue

Sakura: ¿Yue?

Shaoran: tú lo conoces, hermano de Yukito, Yue es el vicepresidente

Sakura: ah…verdad, bueno…Xian, ¿hay pistas?

Xian: ya te dije que no hay nada de nada

Sakura: (camina por la habitación mirando los lugares y se agacha para ver un pétalo de cerezo), ¿en todos los asesinatos deja pétalos de cerezo?

Xian: si, en eso podemos ver que es el mismo asesino

Shaoran: (mira cada movimiento que hace Sakura)

Sakura: (mira furtivamente a Shaoran), _-No me puedo concentrar si me mira-_¿Hay más habitaciones?

Xian: si pero esta es la única en las que hay rastros de sangre

Sakura: de cualquier modo revisare_-de esa manera me escapo de su mirada-_(Se va a la otra habitación)

Shaoran: puede haber algo peligroso, la acompañare, (la sigue)

En otra habitación

Sakura: (se carga en la pared y da un gran suspiro), no puedo concentrarme si esta aquí…

Shaoran: (aparece de la nada), ¿Quién?

Sakura: (se asusta), no aparezcas como fantasma que me asustas, ¿q-que quieres?

Shaoran: solo te acompaño por si pasa algo malo

Sakura: puedo cuidarme sola

Shaoran: lo se pero por precaución

Sakura: (cae un mechón de cabello en su cara)

Shaoran: (lo retira lentamente y lo pone detrás de la oreja de ella cuidadosamente y la mira)

Sakura: (mira a Shaoran)

Un gran silencio abunda la habitación mientras ellos solo se miran

Shaoran: te extrañe, (le da un beso en la frente y se retira)

En la habitación de los hechos

Shaoran: _-¿hice bien en decir eso, quizás, así ella se acercara a mi poco a poco-_

Max: (mira a Shaoran), ¿y Sakura?

Shaoran: ella sigue buscando, pero mirando a simple vista no había nada fuera de lo común, _-claro, no entre en esa habitación, no hay nada que me delate-_

En una heladería

Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol sentados en una mesa donde están comiendo helado.

Tomoyo: (divisa a Sakura que viene llegando), ¡ah Sakura-chan!

Sakura: (sin ánimos) Tomoyo-chan --, (se sienta seguida por los otros dos)

Eriol: ¿a que se debe esa cara?

Shaoran: el no encontrar ni siquiera un pista le hizo sentir como si la estuvieran pisando, esta depresiva

Sakura: ¿como la detective más famosa no pudo encontrar algo, ni siquiera polvo, solo había sangre, pétalos, más sangre, mi nota de bienvenida en la pared y una mano que había bajo la cama

Meiling y Tomoyo la miran con horror

Max: esta bromeando

Las dos asustadas suspiran del alivio

Sakura: ni siquiera un cabello, maldición

Shaoran: (con tono burlón) parece que no eres tan buena como todos dicen

Sakura: (le da una mirada de muerte)

Shaoran: (bosteza y todos lo miran), ¿no tengo derecho a bostezar?

Eriol: ¿una mala noche?

Shaoran: pues…una noche apasionada mezclada con peleas

Todos miran extrañados a Shaoran menos Sakura

Shaoran: estaba aburrido así que vi una telenovela que llena de besos y peleas (mira furtivamente a Sakura)

Sakura: (se percata de ello y mira hacia otro lado)

Meiling: ¿desde cuando vez telenovelas?

Shaoran: solo las mire anoche, no había nada que ver, además todos los programas estaban llenos de pasión, hasta los canales de música, solo canciones románticas y no tenía ganas de ver el canal de "llame ya" **(esos canales de compras)**

Meiling: ¿como no tienes sueño si te despiertas tan temprano?

Shaoran: es que el día de ayer no tuve mucho que hacer así que dormí en la oficina

Todos miraron a Shaoran con una gotita en la cabeza

Shaoran: ¡¿¡¿queee!

Sakura: (con tono sarcástico) eres un** gran** trabajador

Shaoran: pero si no había nada que hacer

Sakura: pudiste hacer algo **bueno** en vez de dormir en tu oficina

Shaoran: (mira la nada y con tono serio), si pude hacer algo pero no se me ocurrió, soy un idiota, no hay más remedio, de todos modos aun puedo hacerlo…

Eriol: ¿de que hablas?

Shaoran: ¿eh?

Tomoyo: estabas diciendo sobre algo que podías hacer

Shaoran: olvídenlo, es solo una pequeña travesura

Sakura: (lo mira)

Shaoran: (se percata de la mirada de Sakura), ¿que pasa…te enamoraste de mí?

Sakura: (se sonroja), ¡eh, ah, eh no, no es no, yo…no nada de eso…yo!

Shaoran: (le tapa la boca con dos dedos), ya, ya tranquila, no te alteres (le sonríe)

Sakura: (aun sonrojada)

Max: (se levanta bruscamente de la mesa con los ojos tapados por sus cabellos), recordé que tengo que hacer algo…volveré a casa de Li más tarde, (se va a paso rápido)

Sakura: (lo sigue), Max, ¿te acompaño?

Max: n-no te preocupes, ve y diviértete

Sakura: puede pasarte algo

Max: estaré bien, ahora ve a donde están todos, (se va sin mirarla)

Tomoyo: (vio todo lo que pasó y se queda pensativa)

Sakura: (vuelve y se sienta)

Shaoran: yo te cuido cuando el no esté, (se acerca a ella)

Sakura: se cuidarme perfectamente sola ¬¬

Shaoran: oh…no seas mala, déjame ser el héroe

Sakura: tú siempre serás el malo y nada más

Shaoran: alguna vez fui tu héroe

Sakura: tu lo dijiste, "alguna vez, fuiste" mi héroe, ¡fuiste!

Shaoran: de acuerdo, pero no me pidas ayuda cuando te lleguen un millón de cartas de amenazas

Sakura: no te preocupes, yo puedo arreglármelas

Ya caída la tarde, todos estaban reunidos en el cementerio, ya había terminado la misa ahora solo veían la tumba de Catherine la cual estaba llena de flores

Sakura: (comienza a llorar)

Max: (la abraza), ya…Sakura, no te deprimas

Sakura: (se aferra a el)

Shaoran: (ve furtivamente a los abrazados), _-ese tonto se esta convirtiendo cada vez más en un estorbo, no lo soporto-_

Sakura: (mira a Shaoran), ¿no estás triste?

Shaoran: no saco nada con llorar, (se va tan serio como siempre), _-me importa un bledo que este muerta o no, nunca me importo-_

Ya caída la noche, todos estaban dormidos excepto tres personas

Habitación de Shaoran

Shaoran: mañana es 17…solo por ti haré esto pero es algo arriesgado, la mayoría de asesinatos cometidos por un asesino se cumplirá mañana y por otra parte ese idiota, (siente pasos por el pasillo), ¿Quién, (se acerca a la puerta y la abre lentamente, mira alrededor y decide ir para el piso de abajo)

En el piso de abajo, la chimenea esta prendida con dos personas viéndola silenciosamente

Max: Sakura…

Sakura: (se acurruca a su lado), ¿si?

Max: ¿de verdad quieres quedarte en Hong Kong?

Sakura: si, tengo que descubrir quien es el asesino

Max: (la atrae más hacia el), vuelve a Japón con nosotros, conmigo…

Sakura: …

Max: volvamos y casémonos

Shaoran: (escuchando desde una esquina oscura), _-¡maldito!-_

Sakura: Max…

Max: quiero casarme contigo, quiero tenerte a mi lado, no quiero que corras riesgo aquí en Hong Kong y lamentablemente no puedo quedarme contigo, sabes que tengo que dirigir la empresa de mi padre y me necesita allá…

Sakura: …

Max: casémonos y seamos felices, no te preocupes por este asesino

Sakura: Max…este asesino es un gran criminal, muchas personas mueren y yo sin hacer nada, no me sentiría feliz con eso

Max: entonces casémonos y espera que me desocupe, entonces vendré aquí contigo y resolveremos juntos el caso

Sakura: M-Max…

Max: te amo Sakura, quiero casarme contigo y quiero tener la mejor noche de bodas contigo

Shaoran: (se enoja muchísimo), _-¡sobre mi cadáver, no permitiré que, solo yo lo haré!-_

Sakura: yo…

Max: por favor

Sakura: (mira a los ojos a Max)

Shaoran: _-¡recuerda Sakura, cuando nos amábamos, yo puedo hacerte mil veces más feliz que este tipo, recuerda Sakura, recuerda que me amas!-_

Sakura: de acuerdo, (besa a Max)

Shaoran: _-¡¡¡SAKURAAA!- _**(No se lo esperaban, creyeron que iba a decirle que no, pues equivocados XD)**

Sakura: (abre los ojos de par en par y se separa de Max, luego se levanta y sale corriendo hacia la esquina donde esta Shaoran para luego sacar un arma que estaba en su pierna con un cinturón y lo apunta), ¡alto!

Shaoran: _-es rápida-_, ¡soy yo!

Sakura: (baja su arma), Shaoran…

Max: (se acerca a Sakura), ¿que pasa aquí?

Sakura: pensé que era el asesino pero solo es un espía

Shaoran: no estaba espiando solo iba por un vaso de agua nnU

Sakura: ¬¬ si claro

Shaoran: en realidad escuche pasos en el corredor y luego baje a ver que era, entonces lo vi y me gano la curiosidad, de verdad

Sakura: ¬¬ si como no

Max: no importa, no ha hecho nada

Sakura: de acuerdo, me voy a dormir, buenas noches amor, (le da un beso rápido a Max en la boca y se va)

Shaoran: (enfadado) buenas noches a ti también, tonta

Un silencio se forma en la habitación

Shaoran: (mira fríamente a Max)

Max: ya no puedes hacer nada, ella se va a casar conmigo

Shaoran: pues no creas que vaya ser tan fácil

Max: pues no te tengo miedo

Shaoran: ni yo a ti, no dejaré que te le acerques más

Max: aprende a perder Shaoran, ella me ama a **mí** y no a **ti **

Shaoran: ella no te ama, nunca lo ha hecho solo esta usándote

Max: si quieres vivir en un mundo de fantasías hazlo, ella me ama va a ser muy feliz **conmigo**

Shaoran: cree lo que quieras, pues eso ni en sueños pasará

Max: no me hagas reír, no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo así que me voy (se da media vuelta y sube las escaleras para luego perderse de vista)

Shaoran: (con todo de maldad), pagarás por todo, tu serás el numero 200, mañana será mi mejor cumpleaños de todos, te daré el regalo de bodas por adelantado todo por amor y por odio mi pétalo de cerezo…

_**Continuara…**_

Notas de la autora: Holis a todos los lectores de "Killer For Love", ¿como están, pues yo ando muerta de calor, se supone que estamos en invierno pero parezco pollo rostisado, cambiando de tema, ¿que le ha parecido estos dos capis, buenos o malos, espero que les haya gustado y me va a gustar el siguiente por el plan "maligno" de Shao-kun, aún lo estoy haciendo ya que estoy con depresión de escritora, no puedo concentrarme en nada de nada.

Gracias a todos los comentarios,

**Serenity-princess: **que bueno verte de nuevo por aquí, que alegría y que bueno que te gusto el capi 2, espero que estos tambien, por cierto sobre tu amenaza sobre matar a Shaoran, la respondo luego n-n.

**Inguz**: Gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos nn

**Ishari**: holis, que bueno que te este gustando esto, por eso de peleas y persecuciones se realizara más tarde y de que haya un cómplice de Shaoran no esta en mis planes, el hará las cosas por si solo y no le gusta la ayuda y que se metan en sus planes, espero que no te desilusione eso, pero te prometo que habra persecuciones y peleas, nos vemos nn.

**Saku-696: **Holis, que bueno verte aquí Saku-chan, gracias por tu comentario y eso que Shao sea un asesino es raro pero, ¿no resulta algo sexy, hay que usar imaginación asesina para que resulte sexy, no creo matar a nadie así que no creo que pueda hacerte morir, por otra parte, Shao y Saku tendran otra parte romantic más tarde, por ahora tengo que resolver unas cositas pero prometo que pronto habrá algo más romantic, nos vemos nn.

Hay algo que quiero avisarles, sobre Saku y Shao, no mataré a ninguno de los dos, ¡ni loca, ni aunque me amenacen o alguna otra cosa, son mis personajes favoritos y no pienso hacerlo, tampoco a Eriol y Tomoyo, solo para que no se preocupen.

Bueno nos vemos ya que me esta resultando grande la nota, ¡chau!

THE WINGS OF SAKURA


End file.
